Hunter
'''Hunter' is the main antagonist in Storks. He is the head chairman of Cornerstore. He is zen, wise, cunning, kind, treacherous, charismatic but later egotistical, selfish, manipulative, evil, arrogant, sadistic. In the battle, he is ruthless, aggressive, vengeful, egocentric, manipulative, murderous and vain. Appearance Hunter is a stork with a black tie and white suit. That was meant to hide his villain form. He some times wears a black suit over the white one. That is his villain form. Personality Hunter seems somewhat nice at first, but 18 years ago, he is shown to hate babies, thus closing the Baby factory. Still before we learn that he hates baby's, he seems to be very 'boss like' and he seems to love 'violence'. (He hurts those cute birds and enjoys storks hitting the window.) Plot He is shown when he tells Junior about his promotion (He is going to be named "Chairman" and Junior is going to be named "Boss"). At the same time, he blow Junior's mind. But, He asks Junior to fire the last baby (Tulip) created before he can be Boss. Hunter also tells Junior that now Tulip is 18, he can able to return Tulip to the human world.Before Junior go fire Tulip, he asks Hunter that "she is no trouble,right?". Hunter answers his question by showing his chart ( Tulip already make a lot of mistakes). So Junior agrees ( at the first) to liberate Tulip to the Human World. On that day (when Junior suppose to fire tulip) it was Tulip's birthday.She make one more mistake when Junior meets her. But Junior don't want to fire Tulip since he know it was her birthday. Hunter showed back his chart so that Junior fire Tulip. But Junior puts her in the Baby Factory. Junior tell Hunter that he already liberate Tulip to the human world (but he put her at the baby factory).Hunter say that Monday it will be Junior's first day of being a boss. Also, he tells Junior how fun it is to be a boss (together with him). Later, when Pigeon Toady tells him that Junior and Tulip is delivering a baby (so that means Junior is not firing Tulip), he asks Pigeon Toady to change adress of the Gardener's Family home. Then, he designed a home that look just like the Gardener's Family home and he send a police to go at the real Gardener's Family Home. Junior go to the fake Gardener's Family Home and Hunter told Junior that he is fired. He also asks Pigeon Toady to tie him on a green chair. After Pigeon Toady tied Junior, He go out of the fake Gardener's Family Home and set off to Cornerstore as he go to Storks con. He explains the new edition box "SPHERICUS". When he is talking about "SPHERICUS", he heared Tulip and Junior arguing and he asks "What is THAT". One of the storks open Tulip and Junior "SPHERICUS" disguise. So Hunter and every stork (excluding Junior) chase Junior and Tulip. When Hunter arrive at the baby factory (which is where Junior and Tulip run) he tries and tries to blow Junior's mind (so Junior joins him and said that he is very cool) but it didn't work. So he attempts to destroy the baby factory (that he want to do many years ago). Diamond Destiny play the buttons of the machine (that he use to destroy the baby factory) so the machine go up and down and backwards. At the crack of dawn, the Machine gets stuck in the support cables that hold up Cornerstore. He try's to open the Machine's emergency exit hatch, but it's caught in cables. Some of the cables snap and the Cornerstore.com warehouse starts to rotate and a cable hangs by a single bolt. He sees a small bird and asks it to get him out but it lands on the Machine and hundreds of them land on it. Seven birds carry Hunter's golf club and swing at the one bolt, freeing the cable. The Cornerstore warehouse starts to tilt and shipping boxes and machinery start to tumble in the unoccupied building. The sun is rising and the warehouse tilts completely sideways. The final cables snap, the bridge gives way and the entire warehouse plummets, dragging the Machine down with it. It's unknown if he survived the fall or not. Baby Hunter will be appeared in the video game and novelization. Category:Characters Category:Storks Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:2016 Category:Birds Category:Antagonist